In the drilling of oil and gas wells, typically concentric casing strings are installed and cemented in the borehole as drilling progresses to increasing depths. Each new casing string is supported within the previously installed casing string, thereby limiting the annular area available for the cementing operation. Further, as successively smaller diameter casing strings are suspended, the flow area for the production of oil and gas is reduced. Therefore, to increase the annular space for the cementing operation, and to increase the production flow area, it is often desirable to enlarge the borehole below the terminal end of the previously cased borehole. By enlarging the borehole, a larger annular area is provided for subsequently installing and cementing a larger casing string than would have been possible otherwise. Accordingly, by enlarging the borehole below the previously cased borehole, the bottom of the formation can be reached with comparatively larger diameter casing, thereby providing more flow area for the production of oil and gas.
Various methods have been devised for passing a drilling assembly through a cased borehole, or in conjunction with expandable casing to enlarging the borehole. One such method involves the use of an underreamer, which has basically two operative states—a closed or collapsed state, where the diameter of the tool is sufficiently small to allow the tool to pass through the existing cased borehole, and an open or partly expanded state, where one or more arms with cutters on the ends thereof extend from the body of the tool. In this latter position, the underreamer enlarges the borehole diameter as the tool is rotated and lowered in the borehole.
A “drilling type” underreamer is one that is typically used in conjunction with a conventional “pilot” drill bit positioned below (i.e. downstream of) the underreamer. Typically, the pilot bit drills the borehole to a reduced gauge, while the underreamer, positioned behind the pilot bit, simultaneously enlarges the pilot borehole to full gauge. Formerly, underreamers of this type had hinged arms with roller cone cutters attached thereto. Typical former underreamers included swing out cutter arms that pivoted at an end opposite the cutting end of the cutting arms, with the cutter arms actuated by mechanical or hydraulic forces acting on the arms to extend or retract them. Representative examples of these types of underreamers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,224,507; 3,425,500 and 4,055,226, all incorporated by reference herein. In some former designs, the pivoted arms could break and fall free of the underreamer during the drilling operation, thereby necessitating a costly and time consuming “fishing” operation to retrieve them from the borehole before drilling could continue. Accordingly, prior art underreamers may not be capable of underreaming harder rock formations, may have unacceptably slow rates of penetration, or their constructed geometries may not be capable of handling high fluid flow rates. The vacant pocket recesses also tend to fill with debris while the cutters are extended, thereby hindering the desired collapse of the arms at the conclusion of the operation. If the arms do not fully collapse, the drill string may hang up when a trip out of the borehole is attempted.
Furthermore, conventional underreamers include cutting structures that are typically formed of sections of drill bits rather than being specifically designed for the underreaming function. As a result, the cutting structures of most underreamers do not reliably underream the borehole to the desired gauge diameter. Also, adjusting the expanded diameter of a conventional underreamer requires replacement of the cutting arms with larger or smaller arms, or replacement of other components of the underreamer tool. It may even be necessary to replace the underreamer altogether with one that provides a different expanded diameter.
Moreover, many underreamers are constructed to expand when drilling fluid is pumped through the drill string at elevated pressures with no indication that the tool is in the fully expanded position. Furthermore, many expandable downhole tools expand from a retracted state to an extended state through the rupture of a shear member within the tool. Consequently, once the shear member is ruptured, pressurized fluid flow through the tool will bias the cutting arms toward expansion. As such, a return to the “original” operating state whereby the cutting arms remain retracted at pressures below the rupture pressure is no longer possible. Therefore, it would be advantageous for a drilling operator to have the ability to control not only when the underreamer expands and retracts, but also have the ability to know the status of such expansion.
Another method for enlarging a borehole below a previously cased borehole section involves the use of a winged reamer behind a conventional drill bit. In such an assembly, a conventional pilot drill bit is disposed at the distal end of the drilling assembly with the winged reamer disposed at some distance behind the drill bit. The winged reamer generally comprises a tubular body with one or more longitudinally extending “wings” or blades projecting radially outward from the tubular body. Once the winged reamer passes through any cased portions of the wellbore, the pilot bit rotates about the centerline of the drilling axis to drill a lower borehole on center in the desired trajectory of the well path, while the eccentric winged reamer follows the pilot bit and engages the formation to enlarge the pilot borehole to the desired diameter.
Yet another method for enlarging a borehole below a previously cased borehole section includes using a bi-center bit, which is a one-piece drilling structure that provides a combination underreamer and pilot bit. The pilot bit is disposed on the lowermost end of the drilling assembly, and the eccentric underreamer bit is disposed slightly above the pilot bit. Once the bi-center bit passes through any cased portions of the wellbore, the pilot bit rotates about the centerline of the drilling axis and drills a pilot borehole on center in the desired trajectory of the well path, while the eccentric underreamer bit follows the pilot bit engaging the formation to enlarge the pilot borehole to the desired final gauge. The diameter of the pilot bit is made as large as possible for stability while still being capable of passing through the cased borehole. Examples of bi-center bits may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,039,131 and 6,269,893, all incorporated by reference herein.
As described above, winged reamers and bi-center bits each include eccentric underreamer portions. Because of this design, off-center drilling is required to drill out the cement and float equipment to ensure that the eccentric underreamer portions do not damage the casing. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an underreamer that collapses while the drilling assembly is in the casing and that expands to underream the previously drilled borehole to the desired diameter below the casing.
Further, due to directional tendency problems, these eccentric underreamer portions have difficulty reliably underreaming the borehole to the desired gauge diameter. With respect to a bi-center bit, the eccentric underreamer bit tends to cause the pilot bit to wobble and undesirably deviate off center, thereby pushing the pilot bit away from the preferred trajectory of the wellbore. A similar problem is experienced with winged reamers, which are only capable of underreaming the borehole to the desired gauge if the pilot bit remains centralized in the borehole during drilling. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an underreamer that remains concentrically disposed within the borehole while underreaming the previously drilled borehole to the desired gauge diameter.
Furthermore, it is conventional to employ a tool known as a “stabilizer” in drilling operations. In standard boreholes, traditional stabilizers are located in the drilling assembly behind the drill bit to control and maintain the trajectory of the drill bit as drilling progresses. Traditional stabilizers control drilling in a desired direction, whether the direction is along a straight borehole or a deviated borehole.
In a conventional rotary drilling assembly, a drill bit may be mounted onto a lower stabilizer, which may be disposed approximately 5 or more feet above the bit. Typically the lower stabilizer is a fixed blade stabilizer and includes a plurality of concentric blades extending radially outwardly and azimuthally spaced around the circumference of the stabilizer housing. The outer edges of the blades are adapted to contact the wall of the existing cased borehole, thereby defining the maximum stabilizer diameter that will pass through the casing. A plurality of drill collars extends between the lower and other stabilizers in the drilling assembly. An upper stabilizer is typically positioned in the drill string approximately 30-60 feet above the lower stabilizer. There could also be additional stabilizers above the upper stabilizer. The upper stabilizer may be either a fixed blade stabilizer or, more recently, an adjustable blade stabilizer capable of allowing its blades to collapse into the housing as the drilling assembly passes through the narrow gauge casing and subsequently expand in the borehole below. One type of adjustable concentric stabilizer is manufactured by Andergauge U.S.A., Inc., Spring, Tex. and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,490. Another type of adjustable concentric stabilizer is manufactured by Halliburton, Houston, Tex. and is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,137, 5,318,138, and 5,332,048.
In operation, if only the lower stabilizer is provided, a “fulcrum” effect may occur because gravity displaces the lower stabilizer such that it acts as a fulcrum or pivot point for the bottom hole assembly. Alternatively, in rotary steerable and positive displacement mud motor applications, the fulcrum effect may also result from the bending loads transferred across the lower stabilizer from a directional mechanism. Namely, as drilling progresses in a deviated borehole, for example, the weight of the drill collars behind the lower stabilizer forces the stabilizer to push against the lower side of the borehole, thereby creating a fulcrum or pivot point for the drill bit. Accordingly, the drill bit tends to be lifted upwardly at a trajectory known as the build angle. Therefore, a second stabilizer is provided to offset the fulcrum effect. As the drill bit builds due to the fulcrum effect created by the lower stabilizer, the upper stabilizer engages the lower side of the borehole, thereby causing the longitudinal axis of the bit to pivot downwardly so as to drop angle. A radial change of the blades of the upper stabilizer can control the pivoting of the bit on the lower stabilizer, thereby providing a two-dimensional, gravity based steerable system to control the build or drop angle of the drilled borehole as desired.